The Legend of Spyro: High School
by Darkfirethelightofpower
Summary: This is the story of how the Spyro gang go through high school. Enjoy. SpyroxCynder in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we are again with a brand new story, my high school story and yes the place is built like my high school is, the teachers have the same name as mine. But no the uniform isn't the same as mine, I made it up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**New Arrivals**

**Spyro's POV**

Well I was starting nine grade and I just moved into a new town, which meant a new school. I was in my new uniform (Purple jacket, red tie, white shirt the works) and all I was thinking was "aww shit" My folks had moved because my dad Ignitus had got a new job. As the schools principle. Whoopee, my dad was going to be my principle. Anyway I was in assembly when this guy slammed into (purposefully) and I tripped him up with my tail. He landed flat on his face and the whole school gasped. Apparently I had just tripped the school's biggest bully. He stood up and tried to punch me, but I spun around him and thwacked him round the back of the head with my tail (it's a useful thing) and he went red. He dived at me but I fell down on my back and kicked him when he was in range. He flew up in the air and I jumped up and clawed him and sent him flying into the window. The whole school was staring at me, when my dad came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. My dad had his mike on and I didn't realize so the whole school heard me curse.

"Aw shit" I sighed.

"Son, my office now" my dad said.

"He pushed me!" I protested

"Now" he repeated.

"Yes dad" it was when I said that, the whole school gasped again. As I walked out I saw a two dragonesses smiling at me. One was pink the other was black. I gave them a smile and the pink one stared at me with a dreamy expression. The black one just looked away uninterested.

**Cynder's POV**

I watched the new kid trip up Malefore and I knew he was going to regret it. It was the first day of the new semester and this guy was going to end up in hospital. Let's hope the teachers got Malefore off him before they messed up his face. Which wasn't too bad actually, he was quite good looking. My friend Ember was staring at him dreamily, she must have thought he was beautiful. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching the fight. Malefore had stood up and tried to slash the new kid, but he dodged and hit him back. Malefore lunged at him but the smaller dragon dropped onto his back and kicked him up into the air, then jumped up after him and kicked him into the window. This was surprising, no one had ever had the guts to stand up to Malefore before, except this new kid. The new principle tapped him on the back and he spoke.

"Aw shit" he sighed.

"Son my office now" the red dragon said.

"But he pushed me" the purple dragon complained.

"Now" the bigger dragon said.

"Yes dad" he sighed walking out of the room. As he walked past he looked up at us (we always sat on the back row) and he smiled, I saw Ember staring at him, but I just turned my nose up at him, the new kid was going to be picked on because his father was the principle. Though the fact he could beat up Malefore might discourage some people though. The head of year stepped in and apologized for the disturbance and they started the new semester speech.

**Spyro' POV**

I was in trouble and I knew it, my dad never shouted at me, never smacked me as a child. Never lost him temper, he would just be really disappointed in me and wouldn't speak to me for ages. This was what he was doing now.

"What were you thinking?" he asked me.

"That jackass pushed me first" I said.

"Spyro, you've always been one to rush to action, but never like this" he said to me.

"I just didn't like the guy OK" I said not meeting his eye.

"Are you jealous that you've found another purple dragon?" he said.

"What, no that's not it, not at all" I protested.

"Well it can't be about a girl because you've just got here, so" my dad said "You want to make a good first impression as the strong man don't you?" I said nothing, I just sighed.

"Yeah you're right" I said.

"Son just be yourself while you're here" my dad said "You'll make loads of friends"

"Thanks dad" I smiled at him.

"Come over here" he said. I walked over to him and we did our special fist bump and laughed.

"Now get to class, or I'll give you a detention" he said.

"What, no fair!" I yelled. I rushed out of the room and nearly ran into the black dragoness. I quickly jumped over her head and did a wall run to stop myself from landing on her.

"Sorry!" I called back over my shoulder. I carried on running until I got to my first lesson, which was biology. My timetable said I had it with Mr. Meek. When everyone walked in the teacher entered a few minutes later. He was a tall but thin dragon. He was red with sliver wings and blue membrane. The lesson went on for about fifty five minutes and our homework was to learn the parts of the heart. As I walked out of the class the same pink dragon jumped in front of me and her friend followed straight after her.

"Hi" she said.

"Hello" I said. She didn't answer but looked me up and down, examining me.

"Your quite good looking aren't you?" she said, smiling. Her friend rolled her eyes and looked away, not interested in me one bit.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Spyro, and your's" I said.

"I'm Ember and this is Cynder" she said wrapping a wing around her friend and pulling her close. Suddenly the other purple dragon came walking down the corridor with his friend who were two black dragons.

"What are you doing hanging out with this dickhead?" he asked gesturing at me.

"I'm not I'm just with Ember and _she's _talking to him stupid" Cynder said.

"Don't talk to me like that baby I don't like it" the other purple said.

"Then don't call me baby then stupid" Cynder spat.

"Yeah leave my friend alone!" Ember said. The jerk raised his hand to hit her but I rammed him in the side and knocked him over.

"Hey you got a problem with her you take it up with me!" I yelled.

"Well look who's the new ladies man fellas" the dragon said.

"At least I don't date people my mom sets me up with, so who are your boyfriends" I smirked "Tweedle dumb and Tweedle idiot?"

"Don't talk about my fellas like that" the big dragon spat.

"Why do you not like it" I asked.

"You little prick" the other purple growled.

"Well you're an ass" I growled.

"Oh an ass?" he said.

"Yes I'd call you a dick but I think you need to have one to be called one" I said. By this time a crowd had gathered around us and were watching. The big jerk looked at his two friends and they all jumped on me. I kicked and punched my way through all of them until they were lying on their backs groaning in pain. I snorted and walked away from them leaving the teachers to rush out and ask what happened.

**Cynder's POV**

Right after class I was dragged down the corridor by Ember looking for her new friend. She didn't even know his name but she was already talking about how they were going to be married and have kids together. I couldn't help but smile at her. She always did this and that was why she didn't have many friends. In fact I was her only friend. So we waited until the new kid came out of class, and when he did he had a nice smile on his face. Ember jumped out in front of him and I expected him to jump six foot in the air. He surprised me yet again by staying put and smiling kindly. I thought to myself that he had quite a nice smile, but I shook the thought from my head and looked away when he smiled at me. I found out that his name was Spyro while he and Ember made conversation, but it was ruined by Malefore showing up and trying to sweet talk me. Ember stood with me but Malefore tried to hit her. I stood there shocked when Spyro jumped in and saved her from being hit. The two purple dragons threw insults at each other until Malefore and his friends tried to beat up Spyro. Spyro walked away from the fight leaving Malefore and his friends battered and bruised. I stood there shocked at how that one dragon could take down three dragons by himself without getting so much as a scratch at all. Ember was off in dream land but I stood there with a confused expression on my face.

"That guy is so cool" Ember said dreamily. I just grunted and we both set off for our second lesson.

We arrived for the lesson at least five minutes late thanks to the long walk from the separate buildings. We knocked on the door and we were met by the new principle.

"Hello ladies" he said kindly.

"Hello sir" we responded. Suddenly the sound of talons on stone and Spyro came round the corner at high speeds. He didn't know there was a corner there and I expected him to crashed. But of course I was wrong, he just ran up the wall and back flipped off it and landed, out of breath.

"Hello Spyro, you're late" the principle said.

"Sorry dad, there was, um, a situation after first" Spyro said.

"You got into a fight again didn't you?" the principle asked.

"How did you know?" Spyro asked.

"You're my son, if you're not fighting you kissing girls and if you're not doing that you're trying to impress girls" the principle laughed. Spyro chuckled as well and they did a fist bump. I was really surprised to see how close these two were as teacher and student, but then I remembered Spyro called him dad, so that explained it. We all walked into the classroom and we waited to be told where to sit. The principle gestured to a table with three seats on it. Spyro was told to sit in the middle with me on the left and Ember on the right. I felt slightly embarrassed about sitting next to Spyro after what he had found out from his father, but I didn't have a choice. I sighed and sat down in my seat and looked across at Ember she was smiling uncontrollably at the fact she was sitting next to her newest crush. We were set some English work to find out the exception to the rule I before E except before C. but Spyro said that the rule was fake and that very few words followed it. We all got a merit for that and I was quite thankful that Spyro had done that for us so I smiled, but when he looked at me I dropped the smile and looked away. He chuckled slightly and turned back to his work. We finished the lesson but we were kept back to make up the time we lost. Spyro and Ember started talking about hobbies and what they did after school. I expected Spyro to say things like he skateboarded and played video games, but of course I was wrong, what he did do was practice his singing and write stories on his laptop. He was quite a surprising dragon and I found out it was fun to be around him. I walked over to him and spoke to him for the first time.

"Thanks for getting that merit for us Spyro" I said.

"No problem, I was just having fun getting to prove my dad wrong again" Spyro chuckled.

"I don't understand" I said cocking my head.

"Well since my dad is a teacher and knows all this stuff about facts, I always find it fun to prove him wrong, it's a little competition we have going on" Spyro said.

"Um OK, so what have you got next?" I asked casually.

"Um not sure, lemme check" Spyro said. He took his timetable out of his pocket and checked.

"OK, I've got history next, how about you?" he asked me. I tried to remember but I couldn't so I checked my timetable also. I had history with Mr. Knight. And so did Spyro, whoop-de-do. Spyro noticed the expression on my face and he leaned in on my time table. His face so close to mine made me nervous. I barely knew him, but I felt like I'd like to know him more. Meanwhile Ember was glaring daggers at me.

"Hey you're in the same class as me, what about you Ember?" Spyro asked. Ember checked her timetable but her expression told me she was nearly ready to scream.

"No I'm with Mrs O'Connor" she said downcast. Spyro nudged her with his shoulder.

"Hey relax, I'm sure she's not that bad" Spyro said noticing her expression. Ember smiled at Spyro and moved closer to him.

"Thanks, I guess your right" she said batting her eyelids.

"You're trying to seduce me aren't you?" Spyro asked. Ember and my eyes widened.

"H-how did you know?" Ember said.

"You're not the first trying to get me to love her" Spyro said, walking away "Sorry buts it not going to work" Ember looked like she was about to cry. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I told you so" I said.

"Shut up" he mumbled.

**Spyro's POV**

I had realized that she was trying to seduce me when she started to flirt with me after the second lesson. It was real subtle and would have been impossible to notice if I didn't know how to flirt myself. I walked away shaking my head when Cynder walked up behind me and hit me with her tail.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You really hurt her feelings back there" Cynder said. I bet she expected me to say it wasn't my fault or I didn't mean it but I just kept on walking.

"Well?" she said sternly.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" she asked me. I chuckled lightly and stopped and turned around. She wasn't looking so she crashed into me and we both fell to the ground, she landed on top of me. Just then my dad walked around the corner and saw her on top of me and sighed. I didn't see him and I smiled at Cynder. She didn't move and stared at me. My dad walked up behind us and coughed loudly. I turned my head around to look at him and my smile dropped off my face.

"This isn't what it looks like" I began.

"That's the same thing you said when I caught you making out with Gaia" he sighed. Cynder got off me and began explaining what happened in a rush of embarrassment and confusion.

"Don't bother lying to me Cynder, I know my son and I doubt that something like that would happen on _accident_" he said.

"Come on dad, she's telling the truth, don't punish her for it" I said. Cynder looked at me with hate and anger.

"I'm sorry, I believe you as a father, but as a teacher I'm afraid I must call Cynder's parents" he said. Cynder was fuming now, she hated me with a passion.

"Do not make me tell _mom" _I threatened. This made my dad take a step back.

"You will not tell your mother" my dad said.

"Tell her what that your going to punish a innocent student because of an accident, she'll chew you in half" I warned.

"Fine I won't punish you and you won't tell your mother deal?" my dad asked.

"Deal" I said. When my dad walked away I burst out laughing. Cynder looked at me with rage in her eyes.

"You nearly got me in trouble because you were being a damn perv!" she shouted at me.

"It wasn't my fault you weren't looking where you were going!" I yelled back.

"You're a complete pervert!" she shouted.

"You're a damn idiot" I shouted back. Cynder yelled and rammed into me and sent me crashing through the window, the worst part was we were on the third floor. I put me right forleg out to land on, but I couldn't fly, my wings were tucked into my jacket. My left foreleg hit the ground and splintered on impact. I roared in pain as I hit the ground but it was ended when I fell and hit my head and blacked out.

**Cynder's POV**

It took me a second to realize what I had done. I meant to push him over and walk away but I pushed him through the window and he fell to the ground and was knocked out. I ran to the window and looked out of the window. People were looking from out over their classroom windows and somebody screamed as blood started to seep from Spyro's head. I couldn't see his chest moving and I began to worry. I ran down the hallway to find the principle, he was just outside the door to his office and was about to walk in when I ran towards him. I stopped and started shouting for him to follow him and about how Spyro fell out the window. He ran towards the hub where Spyro fell out and he gasped.

"What happened?" he asked. I was crying now, I was really scared about what I had done.

"We got into a fight and I pushed him out the window" I sobbed. People were now crowding around Spyro's form and someone was calling an ambulance. Twenty minutes later the paramedics arrived and took him to hospital. Cynder went with them because the principle said 'she could make her peace with him when he woke up' They took the twenty minute drive to the hospital and Spyro was rushed into A&E and only the principle was allowed in to be with him. I was terrified for Spyro. I had taken an accident and I killed him for it.

**A/N: OK so there was the first chapter and Spyro's already been hospitalized by Cynder. To be honest I don't how I'm going to turn this into a romance, but I'll do what I always do. Make it up as I go along LOL. R&R please and hope you can all wait for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This will probably be my longest chapter yet, and hopefully my best on this story, which won't be saying much because I only have one other chapter on this story. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading.**

**A&E**

**Cynder's POV**

I sat there in the A&E waiting room anxiously as Spyro went into intensive care. The doctors came and saw me an hour later and told me the news.

"He's OK if your worried, and judging from your expression I'd say you are" the doctor said.

"How bad is he hurt?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst.

"His left foreleg has been shattered and it need and needs immediate surgery, he has a serious concussion and he probably won't remember much about the accident" he said. Tears started streaming down my face as I heard the news.

"I nearly killed him, didn't I?" I asked, sobbing.

"No, you didn't don't worry about it, he'll be fine" the doctor said "He's awake and you can see him for a few minutes before he goes into surgery is you want" I thought about it for a few seconds before slowly nodding my head. The doctor led me through a maze of corridors until we came to Spyro's room. The room was white with spotted curtains, the bed covers were bright red and the pillows were gold. I walked over to Spyro's bed and I saw him looking around drowsily. He looked at me when I walked towards him and then he smiled.

"Hey Cynder" he said quietly.

"Hey Spyro" I said, then I started sobbing again. I collapsed on the chair next to his bed and cried, he leant over and put him arm on my shoulder. I looked up and saw his smile and I suddenly felt better. He wasn't angry with me, he didn't hate me, he was just concerned about my state of mind.

"Hey Cynder, don't cry, I'm OK, see I'm still alive" Spyro said, still smiling at me.

"Spyro how can you be smiling at me, you nearly died because of me!" I sobbed.

"No I didn't nearly die because of you, I nearly died because of the fall" he said. I sobbed even harder as the memory flashed through my mind. Spyro sighed and pulled me into a hug. Suddenly I felt all the bad thoughts leave my mind. In his embrace I felt safe and protected, like nothing could hurt me when I was with him. He wrapped his wings around me and I cried harder into his shoulder for a few minutes. Eventually the doctors came in and told me I had to leave to Spyro could get into the operating room, I reluctantly got off him and watched as hew as wheeled away. He looked at me one last time and winked as he disappeared from view.

I didn't see Spyro for another day, my parents came to take me home and they promised they would let me visit tomorrow. I left reluctantly and on the ride home I couldn't help remember the feeling I got when Spyro held me. I had only known him for a day but I thought I was already feeling something for him. I wondered if he felt the same about me, but then I remembered what the principle said about him. He was a ladies man and that I was sure of. I laughed a little and my mother looked back at me from her seat in the care and gave me a confused look.

"Is everything alright back there honey?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine mom" I replied.

"Don't worry too much about Sparrow" my dad said.

"It's Spyro dad" I corrected.

"OK, I'll leave your boyfriend alone" he sighed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted "Mom tell him!"

"Alright, but Cynder don't yell at your father" she said "And dear stop teasing Cynder about her boyfriend"

"Mom!" I shouted. My parents laughed and no one spoke for the rest of the drive home. That night I dreamt about my time with Spyro and how he whispered things in my ear when we hugged, and I woke up to find myself crying. I dried my eyes and went back to sleep.

The next day I was excused from school to go and see Spyro. I was excited to see how his surgery had gone and I hoped that his leg would be fixed soon. The doctor showed me and my family to Spyro's room and closed the door behind us. My parents never actually met Spyro the day before and were quite surprised to see what he really looked like. They hid their surprise but not before Spyro smiled slyly at them then turned to me. His uniform had been removed and he was only wearing his pants, so his muscled chest and abdomen were exposed to my sight. I tried to hide my blush but Spyro noticed and so did my parents, but they didn't say anything.

"Hello Cynder" he said, then turned to my parents "Good morning mister and is this your daughter?" Spyro asked cocking his head. My dad chuckled deeply and wound his tail around my mom's.

"No this is my wife" he laughed.

"Oh sorry, it's just that you look quite young so I just assumed-" Spyro explained.

"it's quite alright Spyro" my mom chuckled. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Spyro.

"How's your leg?" I asked.

"Stinging like a nest of hornets" he replied with a small laugh.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Yeah, they had to slice open my leg and remove all of the bones, then they put metal fasteners and bolts in to keep the bone together, and then they had to weld my leg back on to make sure it stayed on" Spyro said "I won't be able to walk unsupported for at least half a year or longer but I don't really mind" I started to cry again and Spyro noticed, but my parents didn't, he gestured for me to go over to him and I ran over an gave him a hug. My parents were quite shocked when I started sobbing onto Spyro's shoulder but they began to smile when Spyro started to comfort me.

"It's OK Cynder, I don't blame you for this, I don't blame anyone for it" Spyro said rubbing my back with his arms "I'll be OK and we can go back to school and forget about this, well you can but I'll have to stay at home for a while"

"But Spyro this is my fault, if I hadn't pushed you then you wouldn't be here" I sobbed.

"If you hadn't pushed me then you wouldn't be having a day off school, so that's a bonus right?" Spyro asked. I laughed a little and started to stop crying. I was hiccupping softly as Spyro wiped the tears off my eyes and smiled at me.

"I'll be fine Cynder I promise, don't worry" he assured me.

"When do you get out of the hospital?" I asked.

"In two weeks, why you wanna visit me again?" Spyro asked.

"Sure, if you'll let me" I said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Spyro asked. I shrugged my shoulders and began to talk to him. We discussed our early lives and kindergarten, our first grade in school and our first crush. We talked about random subjects for ours until my mom tapped me on the shoulder and told me it was time to leave.

"See you later Cynder!" Spyro called as I left. I turned around and came him one last hug goodbye. My parents smiled and intertwined their tails again. Spyro hugged me back and we released each other.

"Bye Spyro" I said to him. Spyro waved goodbye and we left the hospital to go home. When we were driving I daydreamed about Spyro. I remembered his laugh and his funny jokes. I definitely remembered his gorgeous smile. Then I caught myself.

"_Did I just think that?" _I thought. I was arguing with myself until my mom spoke up and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Spyro's quite nice, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah he is" I said, not really paying attention.

"You like him don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's my friend" I said.

"No I mean you _like _him like him" my mom said. I spluttered suddenly and my eyes widened.

"What no I don't!" I protested.

"Don't lie Cynder" she said "I've seen how happy you are when your around him, how you look at him and how you've been daydreaming about him for the past twenty minutes" she said.

"How did you-?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm your mother, I know these things" she said "And if you do start dating, well you've got my support, he's quite a charming young dragon, isn't he dear" My dad turned his head and joined in the conversation.

"He's a strong dragon, I can tell, you'd be smart if you picked him" he commented.

"See, you have mine and your dad's support" my mom said.

"I don't know if he likes me back" I said.

"Ha I knew you liked him" my mom said.

"You mean you-?" I started.

"Yep I just guessed" she smiled "Our little girl has her first crush" I growled defensively and ignored their teasing for the rest of the ride.

I finished my homework and got ready for bed when a thought crossed my mind. Did Spyro like me back. I hoped he did, I liked him a lot, and I wouldn't mind dating him. But what would Ember think if I started dating her crush? I let myself ponder the situation as I went to bed. I dreamt of Spyro again, and all of his good qualities. I liked everything about him, especially his smile.

I went to visit Spyro right after school the next day, I took the bus and walked ten minutes to the hospital. When I arrived at Spyro's room there was a tall cerulean dragon stood there talking to him. I walked up to his bed and cleared my throat. The blue dragon and Spyro looked at me. The blue dragon looked at me with confusion but Spyro smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Cynder I was just talking to my mom here" Spyro said gesturing to the bigger dragon.

"Oh hello" she said to me "Are you Spyro's girlfriend?" Spyro spluttered and I blushed.

"I'll take that as a no" she said "But I'm quite surprised he hasn't tried to seduce you yet, you are quite a fetching young dragon" I blushed even deeper at this comment and I looked away.

"Mom stop teasing Cynder!" Spyro yelled.

"Oh Cynder is it, well it's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Silvia" she said.

"Nice to meet you" Cynder said.

"I'll leave you two alone together for now" she said smiling at me, then turned to Spyro "No making out" Spyro put his hands up in mock surrender. Silvia walked out of the room and I smiled at Spyro. I was about to sit down on the chair when he patted the space on the bed next to him. I looked at him worriedly and looked at his paw.

"Don't worry there's plenty of room here, come on hop on" he said, giving me one of his smiles. I shrugged and jumped on the bed next to him. I lay down next to him and we started to talk. We talked about school and homework. Then we talked about our parents and families, I found out that Spyro and Malefore were supposedly the only purple dragons in the world. Eventually I began to feel sleepy and I rested my head against Spyro's shoulder and before I knew it I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dark outside the window. My eyes shot open and I checked the clock and saw it was nearly two in the morning. I looked around and saw my parents staring at me.

"Umm" I began. They just smiled at me and gestured to Spyro. I looked and saw that I had been laying against his chest. I blushed madly and he began to stir. He woke up and he smiled at me.

"Hey Cynder, you still here, what time is it?" Spyro asked. My parents answered the question for him.

"It's about two in the morning" my mom said. Spyro looked at them and then back at me.

"Look I'm sorry, we didn't mean to fall asleep really, we didn't" Spyro explained.

"Look it's fine Spyro, we don't mind really" my dad said. Suddenly my mom's phone went off and it began to play it's ring tone.

"Huh, Moves Like Jagger, I like that song" Spyro said. He whistled the tune and sang a few lines. When he noticed everyone staring at him he stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"You have an amazing voice" my mom said. Spyro chuckled and scratched his neck.

"Thanks" he said.

"Come on Cynder you can see Spyro tomorrow, now it's time to go home" my dad said. I nodded and got off Spyro's bed. I suddenly felt brave and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed and ran away from him, and when we were outside the hospital my mom turned to me and smiled.

"Did I just see you give him a kiss?" she asked.

"Don't tell dad, please?" I begged. My mom winked at me and began to walk to the car.

"Don't worry I won't" she said.

We drove home down the same route until we saw the traffic start to build. We stopped and saw that there had been a crash. The police were gathering round with an ambulance to the left. The strange thing was, the driver looked a lot like Mr. Knight from school.

The next day school was hard, Mr. Knight was injured in a car crash the previous night and we had a substitute in. The day went by really slow for me, my thoughts kept drifting off to Spyro and I couldn't help thinking about him. When the day ended I rushed out of school and ran to the bus stop. But I stopped when I saw someone, it was a purple dragon in a red hoodie and denim jeans. I walked towards him and recognized him as Spyro. I ran towards and almost crashed into him, but at the last second he moved position and grabbed me with his tail when I ran past him. He pulled me to a stop and I looked him over, he looked quite handsome in his street clothes.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" I asked him.

"They discharged me early, thanks to my rest I healed really quick" Spyro said "Well not healed, I still can't walk on my leg but I can still walk around with three legs though" I looked him in the face to try and see if he was lying. He kept a straight face so I decided to believe him. Just then Ember walked over to us and when she saw Spyro she gasped.

"Spyro is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me" he said.

"What are you doing talking to Cynder?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well after she nearly killed you, I thought that you wouldn't want to hang out with her anymore" Ember said.

"No I don't blame her for that, it wasn't anyone's fault" Spyro said. Ember was obviously confused but she ignored it and began to walk away.

"See you later guys" she called over her shoulder. We said goodbye and we began to talk again. We talked until Malefore and his friends walked over.

"So you aren't dead, shame" Malefore muttered "Why are you hanging out with my girl?"

"I'm not your girl" Cynder growled.

"Sure you are, if you weren't then you would stop me from doing this" Malefore laughed as he whipped his tail up Cynder's skirt.

"Hey!" Spyro shouted, stepping between me and Malefore.

"Spyro don't" I warned. Spyro stamped on Malefore's tail and he swore loudly. Malefore swung at Spyro but he lifted his paw to block the attack, his damaged paw. A loud crack sounded through the air followed by Spyro's roar of pain. Malefore laughed and Spyro lunged at him, biting at his throat. Malefore and his lackeys managed to get a few hits on Spyro but Spyro broke bones, ripped skin and smashed teeth. Spyro stepped away from the fight, his right eye bleeding heavily and his right paw hanging loosely by his side.

"Now if I catch you even talking to her the wrong way I'll rip of your tiny dick and shove it up your ass!" Spyro roared, his voice sounding slightly demonic. Malefore and his friends ran from Spyro in terror and I walked round to face him. I gasped when I saw how bad a state he was in. I ran back inside to find the principle but he had left already. Spyro was waiting by the bus stop when I got back, not on the floor in pain, just calmly waiting for me.

"Spyro what's the matter with you!" I shouted "You could've been seriously hurt, you've snapped your bone I half again!" I had tears in my eyes now. Spyro walked over to me and started hugging me, his blood running off onto my uniform, but I didn't care. He called his dad on his mobile and asked if he could be taken to the hospital. Ignitus arrived ten minutes later and drove us to the hospital.

The doctors asked us what happened when Spyro and I were in A&E and he replied with 'I was in a fight'. The doctors rushed him into the hospital and told him to take his clothes off for an examination. He stripped down naked and blushed and turned away for his privacy. I heard him laugh at my embarrassment and then the doctors began to examine him. They confirmed three broken ribs, a fractured one and his paw had snapped in half again. I sighed as I sat down and waited for him to come out of surgery.

**A/N: So here was the newest chapter to my high school story and I hope you enjoy (I repeat myself a lot don't I) Well here's the most important points of this chapter.**

**1. Cynder hates herself.**

**Well at the beginning Cynder blames herself for what happened to Spyro last chapter. I managed to get myself to write this in detail.**

**2. Spyro not blaming Cynder.**

**I tried to base Spyro's character on my own and if something like this happened to a girl I wanted to impress I wouldn't blame her.**

**3. The flirting.**

**Cynder is realizing her feelings for Spyro as she visits him in hospital. I don't know what they do when someone snapped their leg off so I made it up LOL.**

**4. The fight with Malefore.**

**Well that was there for some well needed action. It wasn't very descriptive but it was the best I could do in a story about school.**

**5. The stripping.**

**I felt like that needed to be in there for some much needed sexual tension between Spyro and Cynder. He He He.**

**R&R please.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Blu**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this chapter Spyro has gone back to hospital to get fixed after his fight in the last chapter. There is a lot of interesting things happening in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Back to Recovering**

**Spyro's POV**

I woke up as the drug began to were off. I was confused when I woke up, but as my senses returned the first thing I felt was intense pain, unbearable pain. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth to stop myself from screaming. The pain surged up my foreleg and it shook my whole body, tears nearly came to my eyes but I controlled myself and forced them away. I could hear my heart rate monitor going crazy as I began to lose consciousness. I heard doctors rushing around shouting things at their nurses and interns. I saw Cynder staring wide-eyed through the glass of the operating room. I saw the expression of fear on her face and I growled. The doctors turned to look at me with a look of surprise on their faces. I sat up, ignoring the screaming pain in my paw and I looked around to see Cynder. I tried to smile but I realized by entire face was bandaged, only one eye was visible so I could see. The doctors came and held me down, and forced me onto my back. I struggled but I gave up eventually, the pain becoming so intense I passed out.

When I woke up the pain in my paw had subsided and I felt a lot better. I had been moved back into my old room and saw my dad and Cynder sat next to my bed. Cynder was asleep but my dad was awake.

"Spyro, you're awake" he whispered "What happened?" I tried to speak but the bandages blocked my mouth. I tried to pull them off but I couldn't. I sighed and lay back down.

"I'll ask later" dad said. I nodded and turned back to Cynder and tapped her on the shoulder and she stirred.

"W-what?" she asked. I couldn't say anything but I just tapped her again. She looked up at me and her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Spyro, you're OK!" she yelled. She dived on me and gave me a crushing hug. My ribs screamed in agony but I ignored them and waited for Cynder to remember. She didn't. She was hugging me for five minutes before my dad spoke up.

"Cynder, remember his ribs are broken" he said. Cynder gasped and immediately got off me.

"I'm sorry Spyro, did that hurt?" she asked. I shook my head because I still couldn't speak. She slipped her tail blade under one of the bandages and cut through it, so I could speak. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" Cynder smiled. She had such a beautiful smile and I always liked it when she smiled.

"How's your eye?" she asked.

"I don't know really" I admitted. Then a doctor walked through the door and whipped the covers off me. I was still naked but I didn't realize until I felt cold around the groin. I looked down and tried to grab the covers but the doctor stopped me. I realized it was it was a women and I looked away. I didn't blush (I never do) as she checked me over. Cynder looked away blushing like crazy and my dad closed his eyes for my privacy. The doctor finished my examination and wrote something down on her clipboard. She turned to my dad after she was finished.

"He took a few hits to the groin but nothing seems to be damaged, so you can still be a granddad" she said, then turned to Cynder "And you can still be a mother" Cynder spluttered and I just looked at the doctor.

"Umm, she's not my girlfriend" I said. The doctor turned me to.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said "I just thought" she shook her head and walked away. I pulled the covers back up and I turned to face Cynder.

"It's OK, you can look now" I said. She turned back to me and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Why does everyone assume we're dating or married?" she muttered.

"Well I'm a nice looking guy, you're a pretty young girl, so it's just natural" I said.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"Of course, I think you're gorgeous" I said, giving her a sly smiled. She blushed and looked away from me but I turned her head back towards me with my tail. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips and she squealed. She pulled back quickly and looked at me with wide-eyes.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime Cynder?" I asked, smiling. Cynder stuttered and then cleared her throat.

"Umm, I would love to, uh I mean, umm" she tried.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said. I leaned in for another kiss and this time she did as well. We stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking away. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I was in the hospital for a few more weeks, with my new girlfriend visiting me everyday, until the doctor came back and said it was time to remove my bandages.

"Well you've had them on for a few weeks and now your eye should have healed by now. She cut away the bandages and when she was finished she told to open my eyes. I did but I still couldn't see out my left one. The doctor gasped and turned away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She said nothing and handed me a mirror. I looked in to see my reflection and I growled in anger. I had an ugly scar from my eyebrow to my cheek bone over my left eye, but the worst thing was my pupil had turned a milky white. I had gone blind in my left eye. I swore angrily and threw the mirror to the floor. Cynder squealed in shock as the mirror hit the floor. I was about to scream and rage when she walked over to me and looked me in my one good eye. I turned away from her in shame. She jumped up on my bed and snuggled into me.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be, it's just a natural reaction" Cynder said. My dad tapped the doctor on the shoulder and gestured for them to leave. They walked out of the room and we were left alone together. Cynder looked at me and we leaned in for a kiss. For the first time I licked her lips, asking for entrance. Her eyes shot open for a second but she opened her mouth and allowed my tongue in. Our tongues battled for dominance but eventually I won. We broke apart for air and Cynder looked at me. I smiled lovingly and we started making out again. We were there for half an hour before we heard the door opening. We broke apart and pretended to be asleep. My dad walked in and looked at us both, I heard him chuckle and he sat down next to me. I opened my eyes and pretended to wake up.

"Who- oh hey dad" I said.

"How was your make out session?" he asked. My eyes shot open and I sat up. Cynder did the same and she looked guilty, but my dad just smiled at us.

"I don't mind son, you're a fifteen year old boy with a girlfriend you're bound to kiss sometime, I did the same thing with your mother" he said.

"Thanks dad" I said.

"Just don't get behind in your school work now you have a girlfriend" he said. I sighed and lay back down and we both fell asleep.

**Cynder's POV**

I woke up when my parents tapped me on the shoulder and I stirred. I looked at them funnily and it took me a minute to recognize them**.**

"Hello dad" I said, quietly, not wanting to wake Spyro.

"Come on lets go" he said sternly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me angrily and raised a paw to strike me. I nearly screamed as hispaw came down towards me and waited, I closed my eyes and waited for the blow to land. It never did. I opened my eyes and saw Spyro's good paw blocking my father's. My mother turned to see my father about to hit me when Spyro blocked it. She lashed out against her husband and knocked him to the ground.

"How dare you try to hit my baby!" she roared at him "Tyran I thought you cared about her, how could you!"

"That little bitch, all she's done is waste my money and ruin my sex life, I never cared for her at all!" he roared lunging at Cynder. I roared in rage and rammed into him, sending him flying into the window. The glass cracked but didn't break.

"You will not touch her" I growled.

"I'll kill you too then boy" he snarled.

"Bring it" I said. We ran at each other and jumped, I hit the floor first and kicked him in the stomach. He slammed into a wall and his head started to bleed. He groaned and got to his paws. He roared and rushed me, but I spun around and slashed him across the face with my tail blade. He fell to the floor, his face bleeding heavily. He stood up and roared at me, I jumped up and front flipped slamming the blunt side of my tail blade and cracked his skull open. He fell to the floor, his breathing heavy and laboured. Cynder ran towards him but when she got close enough he reached out to grab her with his paw. I slammed my tail on his paw and the bones cracked. He roared in pain and pulled his paw back. Cynder ran to her mother and started to cry into her side. Her mother looked at me with tears in her eyes and she looked away. I turned back to Tyran and scowled at him.

"People like you disgust me, you're the vermin of the land" I said, my voice changing and my scales darkening, I began to shake with anger as the doctors rushed in and examined Tyran.

"What happened here?" one of them asked.

"He tried to attack my child" Cynder's mother said.

"What happened to him, he didn't do this himself" another asked. Cynder's mother looked at me with a look of discontent.

"It was _him_" she said. The doctors turned around and they jumped on me, pinning me to the ground.

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted. She tried to run towards me but her mother held her with her tail. Cynder struggled against her mother but she couldn't get free, the doctors dragged me away and took me to a new room and fastened me to a table. After about an hour the police arrived and began to interrogate me.

"So son, why'd you do it?" an officer asked.

"He was attacking his daughter, he would've killed her if I hadn't stopped him!" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah we'll get witness statements later, but right now we need to know, are you close to the family?" the officer asked.

"The daughter is my girlfriend" I said.

"Really, you mated yet?" he asked casually.

"I'm fifteen you fricken pervert!" I yelled.

"That doesn't seem to stop them these days" the officer said "Well we'll be taking you into custody now"

"What!" I yelled.

"You're under arrest for the assault and battery of Tyrone Burntwood" he said. I didn't listen to anything else he said to me. I was wheeled into the back of a police van and they drove me to the station and they threw me into a cell.

A hours later another officer came into my cell and told me to follow him. He led me through a maze of corridors as he took me to the visitors room. I saw Cynder sitting on a table a few metres away from me. I walked over to me and we kissed for a few seconds, then suddenly her mother stormed into the room and slammed her tail down on the table.

"How dare you touch my daughter!" she roared at me. She swung her tail at me and sent me flying into a wall. She ran after me and began stomping on me and trapped me in a corner. She kicked, clawed and slashed me until the security guards tried to pull her away. My temper was erupting like a volcano and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My scales darkened as my breast scaled and horns turned gold. My face turned into a scowl and I roared in rage. All faces turned to me and they stared at me in horror and wonder. Cynder's mother was surprised then she charged at me, her horns ready to impale me. I charged at her and our horns locked as we struggled for power. I put on extra burst of strength and threw her across the room. She crashed into a wall and she was winded. I walked over to her and scowled angrily at her and I raised my paw to attack. Cynder ran in between me and her mother and stood to her full height.

"Spyro, please stop!" she begged me. I stared at her and my rage began to diminish and shrink. The volcano inside me beginning to calm down. My scales began to lighten and my breast scales and horns lost their golden colour. I walked away from Cynder and he mother and was escorted back to my cell. I refused to see visitors until my trial. It was several weeks until my trial took place and when it did I was sick of prison.

I was read my rights and the charges when the witnesses were called my dad was up first. He promised to tell the truth and he began his testimony.

"I was watching my son and his girlfriend when Cynder's father came in and tried to hit her. Cynder's mother hit Tyran with her tail but Tyran tried to attack Cynder and her mother, but Spyro intervened before anyone else could be hurt. Spyro fought off Tyran and knocked him unconscious before he could hurt Cynder" he said. The next witness was called to speak and that was Cynder. She promised the same as my dad did and she began testifying.

"I was lying down with Spyro when my father came in and tried to hit me, Spyro blocked the attack and my mother hit my dad. Spyro and my father got into a fight and Spyro ended up winning, the he knocked my father out to stop from him from hurting me" Cynder said. More witnesses were called and they all gave the same story, even Cynder's mother. Eventually the jury came to a decision, they found I wasn't guilty and that Cynder's mother was to be tried next. Her trial ended in her being pronounced guilty of assault and attempted murder and was given a fifty year sentence. Cynder cried her heart out as she was to be placed into foster care as her father was given forty years for the attack on Cynder. I hung my head and walked out of the courtroom. My dad stayed behind to talk to the judge and he managed to manoeuvre the judge's decision so that Cynder could stay with her uncle who lived on my street until she was old enough to live on her own.

I was taken back home to rest until my paw was healed. I had been excused from school for the next year, but my dad still made sure I got my schoolwork done and didn't fall behind in my life. I heard a knock on my front door when my dad was at school and I walked downstairs to answer it. When I opened the door, Cynder launched herself at me. She began kissing me and I started kissing back, we went into the lounge and sat down on the couch. Cynder was on top of me and we started making out again, but Cynder pulled away from me when she felt me poking her in the stomach. She blushed but eventually ignored it and we went back to making out. We were there for hours, our tongues battling for dominance with me winning every time. Eventually the front door handle turned and my dad walked in to see us making out on the couch. He cleared his throat loudly and got our attention. We broke apart and looked at him, Cynder getting off me at once and looking very guilty.

"I told you, I don't mind you two kissing as long as you don't do it in public, just go up to your room, but keep the door open" he said. We walked upstairs and sat down on my bed and we began to talk.

"So how come you're here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you" Cynder said.

"How's your uncle?" I asked.

"My uncle is great, he's really funny and great to be around" Cynder said.

"Sounds like a cool guy" Spyro said.

"You should meet him sometime" Cynder said.

"Yeah I'd like to" I said. Suddenly Cynder got a sly look on her face and we went back to kissing, the sun went down and there was a knock at the door. Cynder's uncle had come to pick her up. We broke apart and I walked Cynder to the door. There I saw her uncle, he was a huge earth dragon.

"Terrador?" my dad asked.

"That you Ignitus?" he asked.

"I haven't seen you in ages" my dad laughed.

"I know, how've you been?" Terrador asked.

"I'm fine, are you here for your niece?" dad asked.

"Yeah, hey I didn't know she was dating your son" Terrador said.

"Yeah, their quite, umm, close now" dad said.

"I know, anyways I'll catch up with you later, I've got to go now" Terrador said.

"OK bye" dad said. Cynder gave me a quick kiss goodbye and she left. I smiled as she and Terrador drove away and back to their home.

**A/N: Well the whole kissing thing was slightly exotic wasn't it. The funny thing was that Cynder cam round at like ten in the morning and Ignitus came home at like quarter to four. They were making out for like five hours LOL. I don't seem to be enjoying writing my stories anymore so I'll be taking a break from them for a while, don't get to mad at me for taking a break. R&R please.**

**Yours sincerely.**

**Blu**


End file.
